You Don't Give Men Flowers
by Cartoon Cow
Summary: Its Bo's birthday and everybody is giving him ...flowers? Got the idea from the episode where everybody keeps saying you don't give men flowers.


**Well howdy yall. I got this idea from the episode, " Canterbury Crock," Its episode 22 season 3 if yall wanna re-watch it later or something. I got the idea cause remember Daisy buys the vase at a barn sale, puts flowers in it goes to take it to the Boars Nest but gives it to Cooter cause its his birthday then Cooter gives them to Cletus who hopes to get a raise gives them to Rosco who hopes to get a raise and gives them to Boss/ Bosses office because that would be " different" if they was for his office. Now Bo and every other guy said that your not supposed to give flowers to a man, so that's where I got this idea from **

_You Don't Give Men Flowers_

Bo smiled as he walked into the kitchen," Happy birthday Bo!" Luke and Daisy both took a turn hugging him.

" Well thank yall, where's Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked noticing the missing presence of his Uncle.

" He went off into town early this morning to get your present from us. We each individually got you something." Luke replied.

" Yep, you really gonna like it Sugar." Daisy replied hanging off his shoulder.

" Now Yall didn't have to go and do that." Bo said.

Jesse pulled up and hopped out of his truck with a huge grin on his face.

" Sounds like Uncle Jesses home." Luke said peering out the window.

" Lets go see what he brought ya." Daisy pulled Bo to the door.

" Happy birthday Bo!" Jesse hugged him.

" Preciate it Uncle Jesse." Bo grinned giving his Uncle a hug.

" Now before we tear up the hay, why don't we go inside and wet our whistles and fill our bellies with Daisy's cookin. She cooked your favorite." Jesse said.

" Now Uncle Jesse I'd hardly call coffee ' cookin ' anything except hot water." Daisy said.

Bo's stomach growled as if to agree with Jesse," You know I think my stomach speaks for me too much." Bo grinned.

His family laughed with him before heading inside to say grace.

Bo put his napkin in his lap," Phew, I don't think I can eat for a week." Bo stretched in his seat.

" Well that won't do. We ain't even started on supper yet." Daisy drawled.

Bo smiled," Well you ready for your present s?" Jesse asked.

" Sure am." Bo smiled.

" Alright then lets go have a look see." Luke said standing up.

Luke put his hands over Bo's eyes while Daisy led him outside and Jesse removed the tarp over the bed of his truck.

Picking up the small plastic wrapped present Jesse handed it to Bo," Now Bo this is from me."

" Yes sir." Bo said holding out his arms.

Jesse laid the present on Bo's arms," Happy birthday Bo."

Luke moved his hands and Bo opened his scrunched up eyes one at a time.

" Uhh." Bo had a confused look on his face," These are uh real pretty Uncle Jesse." Bo smiled.

Jesse smiled," I knewed you'd like em."

Bo nodded and smiled looking the flowers over.

" Alright my turn." Daisy said reaching into the back of the truck.

Bo scrunched his eyes up again and kept his arms out.

" Happy birthday Bo." Daisy said handing Bo his present," Daisys?" Bo asked," Now ain't that what I gave you on your 16th birthday?" Bo asked looking at the Daisys.

" You sure did Sugar, thought you might like some yourself, why you don't like them?" Daisy asked.

Bo smiled," Course I like them." Bo said giving her a hug," Just never really figured on giving a man flowers." Bo added.

" Well they are pretty." Jesse said.

" That they are." Bo nodded picking up a petal and rubbing it.

" Alright now its my turn." Luke said grabbing the flowers from Bo and handing them to his uncle.

"Follow me." Luke said dragging Bo back inside the house with the rest of the family following.

" Now Bo you just sit right here for a couple of minutes and don't you come in until I tell you to." Luke sat Bo down on the couch," Now yall make sure he don't try peekin." Luke pointed at Daisy and Jesse.

Luke headed off in the bedroom he and Bo shared then slipped out the window to Jesse's truck and began moving his presents inside.

Several minutes later Luke came out of the bedroom," Phew, that was heavy."

Bo looked behind him to where Luke was standing ," You ready?" he asked.

" Sure." Bo replied standing up, surely Luke wouldn't have gotten him flowers too…..

Bo's heart pounded as he got to his room and Luke opened the door.

Flowers

Everywhere

On the bed

In the floor

On the dresser

Bo opened a drawer, there was a ROSE in his BOXER drawer!

" What the heck?" Bo asked

" Happy birthday cousin!" Luke smiled hugging his cousin.

" Yeah this is real great." Bo said.

" What. You don't like flowers?" Luke asked leaning on his cousins shoulder.

" Well its not that I don't like flowers. Its just…I never really figured on giving a man flowers. B-but don't get me wrong." Bo said walking over to a flower and smelling it," Our room stinks and with these flowers I bet it won't stink in here no more." Bo smiled.

His family smiled back, this was only the first stretch of presents he was going to get today. And none of them are even the real present.

Bo climbed out of General and walked to the door of the Boars Nest while tucking in the back of his shirt.

" Bo!" a girl yelled from the bar, jumping up and running over to him and hugging him.

" Howdy Jane." Bo said to the girl while hugging her back.

" Happy birthday." She said kissing him.

Bo smiled," Was that my present?" he asked.

" Nope." Jane said reaching into her back pocket," Here ya go."

Bo looked down to see what Jane had in her hand.

" A rose?" he asked.

" A rose?" Cooter asked walking up behind Bo," Don't you know you don't give men flowers?" Cooter asked Jane sarcastically.

" There ain't nothin wrong with given a man a flower Cooter Davenport." Jane replied.

" There is when I was gonna give him a flower." Cooter said pulling some white weeds out of his shirt pocket," They ain't fancy but I thought they was pretty." Cooter said eyeing the weeds," Anyway happy birthday bud." Cooter handed him the weeds then patted him on the back before walking off.

Bo looked down at his hand, filled with flowers. Why flowers anyway? Didn't they realize there was a reason he was born a guy? It was to give the flowers to the girl, not to have flowers given to him.

" What's wrong baby?" Jane asked.

Bo sighed and smiled," Well nothin except the fact we ain't gone jukin yet."

Jane smiled back as she walked backwards onto middle of the floor ready to dance.

Bo set his flowers a table where Jesse was sitting and started to dance with Jane.

Bo smiled, so what if he got flowers, at least he had this time with his family and well, then theres Jane.

Bo stretched as he walked out of his and Lukes room, still in his pajama bottoms he opened the fridge and pulled out a pitcher of milk and a glass.

After drinking some milk Bo returned the pitcher to the fridge, the glass in the sink, then padded back to their room. Stopping next to the couch, Bo bent down and picked up a magazine from under the couch.

" This is the magazine I lost two weeks ago." Bo said glancing through the magazine. Shrugging he put it back under the couch. He could get it later, but right now he just wanted to go back to sleep.

Luke practically held his breath as Bo walked back in and laid down on his bed. After a few minutes Luke could hear the soft breathing that insinuated Bo was asleep again. He couldn't wait as he laid impatiently and watched the clock. As soon as it shines 5:00 in its creepy red numbers, he could go to Atlanta and get Bo's real present that was late being ordered due to the mortgage.

This is how that day went:

" _Boss you know next week is my birthday." Bo said._

" _Yeah and what of it?" Boss sneered counting the money._

" _Don't I get a hug?" Bo held his arms out sarcastically._

_Boss flinched," No take the flower." He said grabbing a yellow flower out of the pocket in his suit and throwing it at Bo._

_Bo caught the flower and frowned before grinning at Luke and throwing it at him._

This is the way Boss gets rid of the flowers Lulu shoves in his suit every morning.

Luke jumped when the alarm clock sounded at 5. Slamming down quickly on the snooze button Luke nervously glanced at Bo who only rolled over, unbothered by the beeping that lasted only for a few seconds.

Luke turned the alarm off then headed into his uncles room," Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked.

~ Snore ~

" Uncle Jesse!" Luke shook him.

~ Snor- " What. What?" Jesse asked sleepily.

" Its 5, the alarms off so Bo probably wont wake up on his own till 9. I'll go to get his present and you can sleep in ok?" Luke said with his hand still on his uncles shoulder.

" I want somebody going with you." Jesse said in his ornery tone.

Luke smiled," I'll be back soon."

Jesse nodded and went back to sleep.

Luke rolled his eyes with a grin on his face then headed for the door. It was cold outside and the sun was barely peeking over the tree tops, leaving a hazy yellow sense.

Starting General Luke couldn't help but grin, Bo was going to be so happy…

Luke pulled in up in General and grabbed the small white box from the passenger side then climbed out.

Sitting on the porch in the 10am breeze was his cousins and uncle eating peanuts together.

" Bo." Luke said holding the box pridefully in his hands," Happy birthday, from us, and Cooter." he said handing him the box.

Daisy, Jesse, and Luke couldn't help but smile as their youngest pulled the orange string off its box.

Pulling the white cardboard lid off Bo grinned ear to ear," Is this what I think it is?"

" I don't know you tell me." Luke replied.

Bo picked up the neatly folded jacket from its box and held it by the shoulders as it unravled from the back.

On the back of this orange jacket was a General Lee outlined with black embrodery that would last a life time. On the front left side was ' Bo Duke ' in fancy cursive black.

Bo grinned as he put it around his shoulders," I love it thanks." he grinned.

His family hugged him," This is the best ever guys." Bo hugged them back.

**See wasn't that nice? I liked all the ideas you guys gave me but since yesterday was my bubba's birthday ( aka my brother Brandon ) I was sitting with him today and the idea hit me. So hope you guys enjoyed this! Oh I have another question and sice you guys probably can't review on this a second time just umm... well you can PM me or leave it in your review on Asthma Attacks next chapter but how do you guys feel about a sequel where the Dukes house burns down and the only thing that gets saved is the deed, mortage money, and that jacket Bo just got? Then it gets stolen and they are trying to rebuild the house and get the jacket back at the same time. Do you like it? **


End file.
